


The Birth of Spock

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Agony, Birth, Childbirth, F/M, Love, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: The moment Amanda Grayson has been waiting for has finally arrived. While she expected labour to be hard, she didn't expect it to be this hard... and long.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Birth of Spock

It should not have come as much of a surprise. He was beginning _Pon Farr_ and told me that it was likely that I would become pregnant, but once the doctor told me that I was indeed pregnant, shock still radiated through my body... along with more crippling nausea. I never had anyone close to me that was pregnant on Earth before, and the thought of having a baby filled me with terror, so I really had no idea what to expect within these nine months.

The healers told me that Humans and Vulcans are not biologically compatible and that I needed daily, painful treatments if we wanted to continue this pregnancy. Sarek and I agreed to continue the pregnancy, and all I could do was grit my teeth and bear the painful treatments for two hours every morning, as I laid on the bathroom floor trying to cope with the nausea and soon uncontrollable vomiting, which was soon diagnosed as a severe case of _hyperemesis gravidarum_.

I thought once the hyperemesis had passed and the doctors deemed it wise to stop the daily injections, I thought that everything would start to run more smoothly. Boy, was I wrong. The doctors warned me about the erratic mood swings, severe swelling, and weight gain but it wasn't until I was hit square in the face with all these side effects at once that I seriously started to wonder if having this baby was truly the right decision. 

I had never been in more discomfort in my life, but I took each day as it came and, with Sarek by my side, I was thankful that when I finally reached the ninth month of my pregnancy. In the past two weeks, I felt the best I had ever felt since becoming pregnant. My energy levels were back to normal and I was even grateful that both the doctor and Embassy allowed me to go into work for the remaining two months of my pregnancy to deal with matters at the Learning Centre. 

As Sarek and I arrived home early one evening, I started having contractions. At first, I thought it was just from my healing ribs, but Sarek insisted that we send for the Midwives. They confirmed rather quickly upon their arrival that what I thought was pain from my healing ribs were contractions, but not real ones, whatever the hell that means.

They recommended that I continued with the evening’s activities as planned and just wait. So, Sarek and I waited, and what better way to wait then to sit down and tend to our mountain of paperwork for the Council. I sat at my desk, looking far less professional than normal. My thin cotton nightgown under my long burgundy robe offered coolness from the hot day, my brown curls released from its pins rested well past my swollen chest as I signed the edited paper and placed it to the side on top of the mountain of signed papers.

"Remember, you must return these to the Council tomorrow morning." I told Sarek,

"I will send Felix to the Council. I do not wish to leave you alone, with it being so close to the child’s arrival."

I nodded and thought that would probably be wise. I rubbed my belly feeling a familiar ache returning, like a dial the pain worsened, but it was manageable. I took slow, deep breaths as I gestured for the next paper,

"Are you having another pain?" Sarek asked, his brows curving upwards. 

"It's not bad." I breathed as the pain began to die down. "It’s already over." I continued to gesture for the next paper, but he simply stood beside me and looked at me. Playfully rolling my eyes with a small smirk, I reached forward, taking the paper out of his hand. "It's fine, I'm fine" I assured, "Really."

If it were up to Sarek, he would have me locked in the bedroom until I actually went into labour. Unfortunately, I would have gone mad if I were not allowed to leave the house, and he knew it. While the Council was gracious enough to allow me to remain there until my last two weeks of pregnancy, it had become increasingly uncomfortable. Not from the pregnancy, but from the whispers and glares from my colleagues. Of course, they were stoic and calm as all Vulcans are, but when one has been living on the planet for years, one grows to notice their subtle way of gossiping. I relished the fact that today was actually my last day, and hopefully I had at least a day of no gawking colleagues.

I started to read the paper; it was yet another idea on how to improve Human-Vulcan interaction. Right now this topic seemed so irrelevant and foolish. As I was reading another contraction hit. I tightened my grip around the pen, trying to find my breath. This one was stronger, and it was getting more painful by the second. Feeling like I was being kicked in the gut, I forced out his name in a small breath.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and with the pain intensifying I knew this was a real contraction. It could not have been a fake one, and amidst my attempt of regulated breathing, I didn't even realise that Sarek had replaced the pen in my hand with his own hand until the contraction was over. I honestly hope I did not break his hand.

"Oh." I looked down, feeling his hand in my mine. It engulfed my small hand, something Sarek teased me about when we first met. For a second I admired it, perhaps it was a feeling of safety.

"I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"Your grasp is not strong enough to cause sufficient pain." He stated, bluntly.

I couldn't help but chuckle and wondered if he would say the same thing in a couple more hours. 

As the hours dragged on, the pains were closer and becoming more painful, so much so that I could not even focus on the paperwork. Sitting down was no longer an option and the only solace I found was leaning against the bookcase. Feeling another pain run through my belly I gripped Sarek's hand and forced myself to take slow and controlled breaths as my stomach continued to tighten.

I looked at the clock that sat above us against the wall; each contraction lasted five minutes, for the last hour.

Thankfully, everything was calm around me, therefore I had no reason to freak out, apparently like most women do. This is one of the many times I was happy to have a naturally calm and logical husband. I continued to breathe through the lingering pain,

"Amanda, I believe it is time to send for the midwives." Sarek said.

I drew in a breath, it was becoming harder to speak during the pains, "I think... we need... to wait."

"It is becoming increasingly more difficult for you to speak." he countered, "it is logical to-"

Something warm started to trickle down my leg. My eyes widened with fear. I was certain I was urinating. It's happened before. However, when I lifted my dress and looked at what I thought was my urine, a wave of fear and nervousness hit me like a tonne of bricks. My water had broken, and I immediately started to cry. Fear, nervousness and pain took over, and while some people would instinctively want their mother by their side, I wanted no one but my rock, Sarek.

As it continued to trickle down my leg and onto the carpet beneath me, I hardly even noticed Sarek walking out of the room, and as I stood alone leaning against the book case, I suddenly felt as though I knew what to do. I pulled myself together. I knew I needed to get to the bedroom. While I knew that the bedroom was not far from the office, I wondered if I could make it there before another pain hit. I remembered something in the books telling me that the pains worsened once the water had gone. Suddenly I was full of fear that the worst was yet to come.

I waddled to the doorway, and suddenly Sarek was beside me as I walked down the corridor to the bedroom.

"Amanda," Sarek said calmly, "you have no reason to fear anything." 

Saying nothing, we walked down the corridor and made it to the bedroom. The midwives were already there and calmly setting everything up. My human female servant, Linnea, immediately wrapped her arm around me and ushered me into the room. I did not even get a chance to say goodbye to my husband before I heard the door shut. My robe was taken off, and I was helped onto the bed.

When the contractions started again, lying on the bed was more painful than the contraction itself. I had read in the books that I should try to think of a happy place to get myself through the pain, but the creepily monotone and emotionless voices of the Vulcan midwifes telling me to breathe broke my concentration. Damn, it really felt creepy. I could tell I was going to grow sick of hearing it throughout this ordeal.

* * *

I could do nothing but breathe as the contractions worsened. The midwife said that the baby would come soon, but after seven hours I doubted every word that came out of her mouth. She wanted me to stay on the bed, but the pain in my back was now unbearable and the only relief I could get was standing and leaning against Linnea. Thankfully, she was human, so she could give me some sympathy.

I gripped her dress at the shoulders, as the contraction reached its peak. My attempts at calm breathing turned more into groans and moans of some unidentified animal. I was so tired at this point and just wanted it to be done, but above everything I missed my husband. I missed his touch. His smell. I missed the fact that he could make me calm, but above all I missed that god-damn Vulcan telepathy he had and the ability to make me calm. 

"I wish Sarek could be here." I groaned to her.

"I know Amanda," she whispered, "but the midwife said-"

"Oh, screw her!" I barked, "Get Sarek in here. I want him."

I moved to the wall and leaned up against it. The contraction was over now, but I knew the next one was only three minutes away. As tears of pain began to well up in my eyes, I reached out to him through our bond. This hurt. It hurt so bad. I missed him. I missed him so much. And I was scared. Deeply scared. Utterly, utterly terrified.

I heard rapid footsteps growing louder, the door opened and then closed. His arm wrapped around my waist and he gently pulled me close to him. My sweaty forehead rested against his chest. A small smile grazed my lips before it was suddenly snatched away by another contraction. I grabbed hold of the fabric from his shirt and squeezed as the contraction suddenly reached its peak. 

I muffled a groan in his vest and, as the pain finally died down, I looked up, seeing him for the first time since it all began. A bit of relief washed over me when I saw him, but through our bond, I could feel he was worried.

 _It is taking a long time_. He said, telepathically. 

_I know_. I responded, beginning to sway my hips back and forth. _But I'm okay_. Although I seriously began to doubt it. 

I foolishly did not ask questions about Vulcan pregnancies during these nine months, and I knew it would have worried me, but as the pains got progressively worse, I wondered if this level of pain and seemingly long labour was normal by Vulcan standards. I gripped his shoulders as another pain came. A wave of heat came over me, my body tensed, and I forced my mouth to remain shut as the contraction reached its peak. I could not scream. I could not let myself do it.

I looked up at him as the pain went away and I could not help but smile. His face slacked; his brows contorted into an expression I had only seen once before in our almost three years together. He was concerned, and he was failing at hiding his emotions.

"Hard to hide emotions, eh?" I whispered, swaying back and forth slowly, "At least we are alone." I whispered, resting my forehead back against his chest. It was only when we were completely alone that he was able to let his guard down, albeit a little, but it was enough.

I looked up as the corner of his lip twitched. He looked down at me, saying flatly, "It is illogical to not be worried about you in such a time."

I continued to chuckle before being cut off by another pain. I squeezed the fabric tightly. "Oh please, please, make this end!" I moaned, tears now beginning to fall down my cheeks. "Please make it go away!" I cried. "Please." I pleaded, looking him in the eye, "Please."

"You must continue to breathe." he said, "There is nothing I can do." 

Anger curled my fingers around his vest. I groaned loudly in a mixture of anger and pain. 

"Breathe." He said flatly. "Breathe."

Why wasn't this contraction ending? I pretended to blow out the candles on a birthday cake as I breathed twenty more times until the pain finally subsided and looked back up at him. I opened my mouth to apologise but was cut off when he said-

"Your body temperature is elevated."

"I know. The midwife has not said anything about it, so I assume it is normal".

Although I was doubtful, I trusted they knew at least what they were doing, even though this birth was unprecedented. I knew in the back of my mind I had a good chance of not making it through this, although I tried to push the thought out of my head throughout the last nine months, it was growing more apparent as the hours passed and the pain intensified that I might face death today. As the hours passed, I had come to terms with it. The main priority for me was the baby.

The pain was now making me feel dizzy as I swayed my hips back and forth, my body felt so relaxed that I was drifting off to sleep. Suddenly amidst the calm, and silence I heard Sarek say in a soft voice,

"You are doing well."

My eyes shot open in surprise. I lifted my head from his chest and rose a brow in confusion. Did he just encourage me? I looked at him and then around the room, realising we were alone.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked him.

"I sent them away for a moment. They were causing your heart rate to elevate to a level that can cause harm in your species if subjected to it for a prolonged period."

I smiled weakly. "You always know what to do." I groaned, sarcastically. 

The pain returned and I clenched his shoulders once more. I breathed deeply, groaning as the pain reached its peak. I could feel his growing concern with each groan and moan.

"Do you remember that song we listened to on Earth when we were in your vehicle?" he asked suddenly.

I sighed as the worst was over, although it was still hard to speak,

"Yes..." 

"I read" he said, beginning to sway with me, "that singing can help you with this pain...perhaps you should sing."

Singing? Really? It sounds good when you read about it, but I was in too much pain to even breathe. Was he mad?!

"When did you- AH!"

The pains were getting longer now.

As my body began to relax, I drew in a breath as I wiped fallen tears from by cheeks, 

"Once I had a secret love... that lived within the heart of me...all too soon my...secret love... became inpatient to be free..."

It was helping, a little bit. I felt my body relax and a smile forced its way across my lips. 

"I believe," he continued, "the next verse is 'so I told a friendly star...'”

He was singing. My husband, my _Vulcan_ husband was singing. Boy, was he definitely off, but a wave of happiness rushed through me and tears welled in my eyes as he continued. He remembered that song. Our Song.

"The way that dreamers often do, just how wonderful you are." His hand came up and he stroked my sweat soaked hair, "and why I'm...”

He suddenly stopped. He was never able to say the last five words of the song. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, hugging him closer to me. 

"…so in love with you." I finished. 

My body had never felt more relaxed. He did not show his love very often, but when he did, it truly made my heart warm. At least for a moment, I forgot about the pain. We lingered there for a moment, until the door open and the midwives and Linnea came back in the room. Sarek pulled away from our embrace, leaving an inch gap between us and my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I need you on the bed." The midwife ordered stoically, "for the final stage of labour. Ambassador, if you would please assist, and then take your leave."

I laid down on the cold sheets. I gripped his hand for as long as I could until he pulled away and took his leave.

An ice-cold rag was placed across my forehead, and it seemed now with Sarek gone, the only relief I would have from now on between contractions. Propping myself up onto my elbows, I adjusted my aching back and the midwife spread my legs apart, preparing for an examination. As her fingers reached their intended target, my body tensed as another painful contraction came. 

I gripped Linnea's arm and fought the scream that threatened to release itself from my mouth. Please, tell me I am close. Please. Please. 

"The child shall come soon," the midwife said, "your cervix is dilated to seven centimetres."

Anger rose through me. Seven, Seven?! That's it!? Another pain came, but this pain radiated through my entire body. My legs, my arms, my face. Linnea wrapped her hand around mine and while stroking my hair back her soft voice encouraged me to breathe.

"It will be over soon." She said. "You are almost there. Three more centimetres to go. Just three."

Three. Three!? I did not know if I could last three more. Why did not Vulcan's have epidurals. Why. Why WHY!?!

* * *

Six hours later, as dawn broke, the only comfort for my one-hundred and one-degree fever was to breathe outside with the cool-ish morning wind brushing against my face. I lay on a wide chaise longue, my legs spread out, with only a thin white cloth over my legs protected my dignity. I was too tired to even think, too tired to even scream, and as each contraction passed, I felt as though I was too tired to even breathe through them. I closed my eyes, mentally counting down the sixty-second interval between contractions.

I felt myself drift off to sleep before Linnea laid another ice-cold towel on my head. The midwife sat at the foot of the bed and, upon a look under the sheet, gave a gentle nod to the other midwifes who walked over to the bedroom windows in front of me and drew the curtains closed.

"You are fully dilated now." She said, "When the next contraction comes, you need to push." 

I had no strength left, I just wanted to sleep. Linnea grabbed my hand and lifted me into a low sitting position. The pain came. 

"Where's- Sarek?" I forced out. 

"He is waiting in the bedroom." She said softly, stroking my hair. She wrapped one arm around my back and held my hand with the other. I was grateful to have her here, I do not know what I would do without her. I looked down at the midwife who gave me a nod, a sign that I needed to push, but I wanted Sarek. I wanted him here with me. He needed to be here. 

“Sarek, please. Please, come. I need-“

"Lady Amanda, you must push. Do not breathe through this contraction."

"Sarek!" I cried, looking down at her I shook my head violently. I felt my body tense, tremendous pressure building in my lower abdomen.

"Vulcan men are never present for the birth of their child." The midwife said sternly, "Stop tensing and push. Your fever is rising, the child needs to come out."

I dreaded the pressure. I squeezed my eyes shut, gripped Linnea's hand, and complied. Digging my nails in Linnea's hand, I cried loudly as the combination of the contraction and pressure became too much. I was dying. This is what it felt like. 

"I'm going to die." I told Linnea, tears falling down my cheeks. 

"You're not going to die." She said. "Keep pushing, he's coming."

But after fifteen minutes, the child still would not come. The two other midwives gathered at my feet; one removed the white cloth that was now above my thighs. Losing my breath, I collapsed back in Linnea's arms. 

"He won't come!" I cried, "He won't come!"

"He is lazy." said the midwife, "You must assist him in entering this world and push harder."

My head was pounding, the room was spinning, the Vulcan sun was become intense with each passing minute. Every fibre of my being wanted to beg them to cut me open. Caesarean sections were not very common on Vulcan, but I was prepared to do anything to get rid of this horrid pain. I could get some sleep then, the headache would be gone, and this pain would be over.

Drawing in a deep breath I pushed once more and the pressure I thought that was so intense before suddenly got worse. The pain was too much to bear and all the screams I held in for the past fourteen hours escaped from my mouth. I heard it reverberate off the sides of the house, and even the mountains behind us. 

"Stop screaming!" Linnea's hand over my mouth and her voice in my ear forced me to open my eyes. The midwife held something round in her fingertips. "The baby's head is there. Pant, pant, pant!" 

I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain, I felt a sudden drop in my stomach and the urge to push overwhelmed me.

"Amanda, open your eyes."

Forcing my eyes open, I watched at the last moment, the child's head rip through and almost immediately the body followed and suddenly all the pain was gone. A small smile and relief washed over me as I collapsed back into Linnea's arms. My vision became blurry as an intense heat washed over my body. My eyes closed and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes as the midwife covered me with a thin grey blanket. I turned my head to the side and before I ask, Linnea stood there cradling a bundle in her arms with tears of happiness in her eyes. Saying nothing she bent down and placed the cooing child in my arms. He was beautiful. So beautiful that I instantly started crying. Perhaps it was love. Perhaps it was relief. I did not know, but I did not care. He was here.

"It's a boy, my lady." Linnea said, confirming what I already knew. "I will get the Ambassador."

I examined the child. His eyes, ears. He was truly Vulcan and Sarek's child. His dark black hair resembled my own father and for some reason brought comfort to me. I saw nothing but beauty and perfection and an intense need to protect, but most importantly there was love, unconditional love. I felt more tears fall from my eyes, I could not remember the last time I had felt this happy and relieved. 

"The baby is healthy." I heard, "Why does the mother cry?"

"She is human." one said stoically.

I heard the rapid footsteps to the patio, Sarek was by my side in what seemed like seconds. Never taking his eyes off the bundle in my arms he sat down beside me on the edge of the bed. While he did not show it, I knew somehow that he was content, happy, and relieved. He looked around, and upon seeing the midwife’s backs turned, his lips curved, and a small smile grazed his lips as he looked at me. It was small, but there. I smiled back and caressed the side of his face with my hand.

I felt content, happy, relieved and full of love all at the same time.

I leaned forward slightly and moved the blanket away from the child's face. "Look." I whispered. 

"I had a thought, that we might name the child after one of our early society-builders. His name was Spock."

Spock, what an odd name. Spock. Hmm... Spock. I tilted my head and observed the content child in my arms. The more I looked the more I realised that he did looked like a Spock.

"Your silence does not seem to suggest an honest enthusiasm."

"No." I said, touching his arm reassuringly. "Spock... Spock."

It rang well. The baby opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled as his eyes drifted over to his father.

"Spock." I repeated once more with a smile.

"Hmm, he has your eyes." Sarek told me. 

The baby turned his head towards me revealing a beautiful pointed ear. My heart felt as though it would explode, overwhelmed with affection. 

"...and your ears." I finished, feeling more tears welling in my eyes. I rubbed his little pointed ears as if to warm them from the cold breeze. "Hello, Spock." I said gently.

As the midwives left the patio, we sat there together admiring the little bundle of joy.

"Are you well?" He asked after a while.

"I am better now." I smiled, the tears continuing the run down my cheeks. "They say that with the infection I need to be on antibiotics for a while. It is nothing to be concerned about."

"And the child?"

"He is fine." I smiled, "With his heightened immune system, they say he should not need any antibiotics, but the doctor will watch him closely over the next few days." I looked up and caressed his arm gently, "I suppose we should thank the Vulcan side for that.", trying to add some humour to the situation.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked. He looked very uncertain, eyeing the bundle for several moments before looking back at me. "I will help you." I added, my voice softened as the child started to move and coo in my arms.

After a moment of hesitation, Sarek inched closer to me, I placed the now squirming bundle gently in his arms wrapping the blanket more securely around the child as the wind began to pick up. As expected, he quickly calmed in his father’s arms, and the sight that was in front of me was one that I would never forget.

It is one that I wish, even now as I write this, that I had a picture of. The two most important men in my life were before me, I would die for them, I would kill for them, I would do whatever I could to protect them. It was then, I finally realised what love actually meant. It was then, I knew what true love felt like.

*~The end~*

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2009 deleted scene with Winona Ryder and Ben Cross, I couldn't help but write what possibly could have happened before that beautiful moment.  
> This was actually the first fan fiction story I ever wrote, and I wrote it many years ago. I did a skim through and think I managed to get most of the horrible typos out. I apologise for those.  
> After all day editing, I hope this version is much better. I would love to know what you think.


End file.
